Various types of rack and racking systems have been utilized for storing, dispensing, and loading of bags. Typically, a stationary or portable rack is used at a cashier or store clerk check-out station at which bags are readily available for loading by store personnel. Several types of bags are utilized such as, for example, "T-shirt" style grocery sacks as well as merchandise bags.
Where counter space is limited, existing racks interfere with the merchandise check-out procedure since items of merchandize must be piled on top of one another in order to fit on a countertop. Therefore, racks may be mounted at a location inconvenient to store clerks or cashiers, such that bags are not readily available for loading.
A need has thus arisen for an improved bag storage and dispensing rack for storing and dispensing bags at a convenient location to cashier and store clerk personnel where counter space is limited.